She wouldn't be gone
by itendswithakiss
Summary: If Booth hadn't messed up, she wouldn't be gone.


Hey guys, this came to me the other night when I was listening to Pandora. It's kinda based on the song She Wouldn't Be Gone by Blake Shelton.  
>As for my other story with Micah and McKenna, I don't think I will be starting the childhood, I might just leave it.<br>Anyway, enough of me talking.

* * *

><p>Booth was getting nervous. It had been two hours since Brennan left his apartment. Normally after a fight she would leave, then come back in 30 minutes after thinking things through. He grabbed his keys from the table and left for her apartment. When he got there he parked in his normal parking spot and walked to her door. He passed the doorman and nodded. The doorman looked at him and said, "You just missed her. Left about 30 minutes ago."<p>

"Did she have anything with her? Bags or anything?" Booth asked, hoping she wasn't going to fly to another country.

"No, she was on the phone though. She sounded upset. Whatever happened, someone screwed up." The doorman said.

"Yeah." Booth breathed. He thanked the man and went back to his car. He thought back to the last couple day. Everything had been going great, or at least he thought so. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The solved cases, had drinks, made love and repeat_. What could have happened that would make her- oh._ Then Booth remembered. The lecture she was asked to give next month.

_It was a sunny Wednesday and Booth and Brennan were having lunch at the Diner. To the outside world it would seem like everything was going ok. "I was asked to give a lecture about de-fleshing techniques at a seminar next month." Brennan said while stealing one of Booth's fries._

"_That's cool." Booth said, clearly uninterested in the seminar._

"_Yes, I am really looking forward to going and seeing some colleagues I haven't seen in-" Brennan stopped when she noticed that Booth wasn't even paying attention. "Booth, are you even listening?"_

"_Huh?" Booth said, noticing the look on his girlfriend's face, "Oh, yeah, I'm listening. Colleagues, meeting them. Got it." _

"_Anyway, it's gunna be for a week, would you like to go with me?" Brennan asked._

"_That's ok, you go do your science thing, I'll be ok here." Booth answered._

"_Brennan." Brennan answered her phone._

"_HEY BONES!" Booth yelled into his phone, the music at the club making it hard to hear._

"_Booth? Where are you?" Brennan asked, he said he would be home late, but didn't give a reason._

"_I'M WITH HODGINS. HE NEEDED A BROS NIGHT. I MIGHT NOT BE HOME FOR A WHILE." Booth told her. "DON'T WAIT UP." With that Booth hung up but not before Brennan heard a girlie giggle in the background._

_They were sitting on the couch in Booth's apartment watching a movie when Booth said, "This weekend me and some of the guys are going camping."_

"_Did you tell them that you will be unable to attend?" Brennan asked._

"_No, why won't I be able to attend. It's not like we are doing anything this weekend." Booth said turning his head to look at Brennan._

_Brennan looked up from her position on Booth's shoulder. "Yes we are, we are going to visit Russ and the girls this weekend." When she didn't see any sign of recollection on his face, she continued. "You said that you would love to go see Russ. Catch up, talk about sports."_

_Shifting to turn his body to face her more Booth said, "Come on Bones, we can visit Russ another weekend. It's camping!"_

"_This is non-negotiable. We already made reservations up there. You can go camping another weekend." Brennan said._

"_But I already told the guys I would go. Come on Bones, please." Booth begged._

_This set Brennan off, they then got into an argument about how he never wants to do anything with her anymore, he's always off doing stuff with the guys. They never go out on dates and she always has to change her plans to accommodate him._

"_I'm done Booth." Brennan said and picked up her purse and went out the door._

Booth hit the steering wheel. She was right. He's wasn't being fair at all. He had been thinking all about him and not about them as a couple. He picked up his phone and called Max, maybe he had heard from her.

"Hello." Max Keenan answered.

"Hi Max, its Booth."

"Booth, what can I do ya for?"

"Have you seen or heard from Bones?"

"No." Max said, "Should I of?"

"Umm…well.." Booth started to stutter. He really didn't want Max Keenan to know he pissed off his daughter. "She may or may not have stormed out of my apartment."

"Haven't heard a word. But she better not have fled because of you." Max said to the FBI agent and hung up.

Booth shook his head. He looked back up to her building and thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to see if things were in order there. He got out of the car and walked to the door. When he got to her door he took out his key and opened it. So far so good he thought to himself. He turned on the lights and saw that things were still as she left them this morning, except for a note sitting on the living room table with a key laying on it.

Booth,  
>I have been thinking and came to the conclusion that we should probably cease this relationship. You clearly have things you want to do and I seem to be getting in the way. I don't know what will happen to our working relationship, but I assure you that I will be professional about it and I hope you do the same. Since I am ending our physical relationship it seems fit to give you your key back since I will no longer need it.<p>

-Dr. Brennan.

Booth had to reread the note over and over. He couldn't believe it. Well, he could, he had been an ass lately, but he didn't think it would happen right now. He thought he had time to fix it, take her out, and show her how much she really meant to him. I have to find her, he thought to himself. Booth grabbed the note and ran out the door.

The first person he could think of to call was Angela. "Hey Booth." Angela said picking up the phone.

"Have you seen Bones?" Booth asked right away, he couldn't lose any more time.

"No, haven't seen her since she left work." Angela said, knowing the stud man was hurting right now. Brennan had called her and told her what happened and asked if she could use the cabin Hodgins had in West Virginia.

"Shit. I messed up Ange." Booth said, trying to keep his emotions at bay. "I messed up bad."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you guys can work through it." Angela said, trying to be positive.

"I don't think so." He paused "She gave me my key back and wrote a note saying that our physical relationship is over."

"Oh, wow." Angela said _Bren left out that part._

"If you hear from her, will you let me know?" Booth asked sounding desperate.

"Yeah. Good luck G-man." Angela said before hanging up.

Now Booth was really nervous, he flew down the interstate towards the airport, he barely noticed the song that was playing on the radio.

_Drivin' like hell,__  
><em>_Flyin' like crazy down the highway,__  
><em>_Callin' everyone we know,__  
><em>_Stoppin' any place she might be,__  
><em>_Goin' any place she might go.__  
><em>_Beatin' on the dash,__  
><em>_Screamin' out her name at the windshield,__  
><em>_Tears soakin' up my face.__  
><em>_If I'd have loved her this much all along,__  
><em>_Maybe, maybe, yeah maybe,__  
><em>_She wouldn't be gone._

When he got to the airport he had them look up a passenger by the name of Temperance Brennan. They had no record of a passenger by that name. He breathed a sigh of relief; she was still in the states. He thanked the lady and rushed back to the car. He stopped at the Tai place, the Diner and even the Jeffersonian. She was nowhere to be found. He called Russ, maybe she went up early, but Russ hadn't heard from her either. He went back to his apartment hoping to find her waiting by the door, no such luck. He tried to think of any other place she could have gone. He called Cam. Even though her and Brennan didn't get along, maybe she had heard something. Nada. Booth was running out of last stop he made was the reflecting pool on the Mall. He sat down on some steps and pulled out his phone.

A state away, Brennan's cell phone buzzed informing her she had an incoming message. She opened it without looking at the sender.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>Welp, there it is. Let me know what ya think. :)<br>Thanks for reading.

ps :This story is in no way related to them having a baby. Jussayin'


End file.
